


Fliegen

by theskew



Series: Drabbles aus Münster [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Wie bereits auf LJ gesagt:Ist weder einen Header noch einen eigenen Post noch der Rede wert. Trotzdem mag ich es. :)(zum Post auf livejournal)





	Fliegen

 

 

Zuerst war es wie im Film. Ein Klischee, das man vielleicht aus einem Filmstudio erwarten würde, aber doch nicht von ihnen. Von ihm und Boerne. Die ja eigentlich wirklich kein Klischee waren. Aber gemeinsam irgendwie doch, so schien es.

Dann die Veränderung, weg von der Filmszene, näher zur Realität. Zum warmen Körper, der sich geschmeidig an ihn presste.

Und dann prasselten die Sinneseindrücke auf ihn ein, schlugen wie eine Welle über ihm zusammen, und plötzlich gab es nur noch Boernes Hände, Boernes Lippen und Boerne, Boerne, Boerne. Und Thiel resignierte, gab auf – er ließ sich fallen und begann zu schweben.

 

 


End file.
